wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vindicator
Czołg szturmowy Vindicator. Jest to pojazd, który, podobnie jak i inne pojazdy Adeptus Astartes, został opracowany na dobrze znanym transporterze Rhino. Zostało on odpowiednio zmodyfikowany i przystosowany tak, aby w kadłubie mógł przewozić swoje niszczycielskie uzbrojenie. Uzbrojenie którym jest przepotężne działo "Demolisher". Armata w którą jest wyposażony pojazd to tak naprawdę wielkokalibrowa haubica, przystosowana do strzelania na bliski dystans, niszczenia umocnień i fortyfikacji przeciwnika. Powstanie pojazdu Pomysł powstania pojazdu powstał dawno temu, podczas mrocznej ery technologii, gdzie ludzie walczyli w gęstych lasach i mocno zabudowanych terenach miejskich. Co zostało potwierdzone według częściowych zapisków odkrytych na Marsie. Złożono wtenczas zamówienie na zaprojektowanie pojazdu zdolnego zniszczyć wrogie fortyfikacje i silnie bronione cele ogniem stromotorowym, dodatkowo będąc wystarczająco szybkim i mobilnym, aby nadążyć za atakującymi jednostkami. Pierwsze powstanie datuje się jednak na pierwsze lata okresu zwanego jako Herezja Horusa, gdzie podczas długich i męczących walk na Rothen I, zdradzieccy marines mocno okopali się, przekształcając kręte ulice miasta i wielkie budynki w doskonałe pozycje obronne. Na prośbę Generała Vindicta prędko stworzono więc pojazd, który miał za zadanie przełamać silnie bronione fortyfikacje, a także być wystarczająco szybki i zwrotny w miejskiej dżungli. Najlepszym pojazdem który obecnie był w użyciu był transporter Rhino, który został przerobiony tak aby w jego kadłubie można było umieścić działo "Thunderer", które w późniejszych okresach walk zostało zamienione na działo "Demolisher" o mniejszym kalibrze, jednakże o takiej samej niszczycielskiej mocy. Przedział kierowcy został zmniejszony tak aby działo mogło spokojnie zostać umieszczone. Pojemność transportowa została magazynem amunicji i przedziałem bojowym. Dodano także dodatkowe płyty pancerne i osłony które przy dziale tak wielkiego kalibru były niezbędne. Masa pojazdu zwiększyła się, a sama jego prędkość maksymalna i zwrotność uległy zmniejszeniu. Tak oto powstał pierwszy czołg typu "Vindicator". Budowanie pojazdu Czołgi tego typu są budowane z niezwykłą starannością i oddaniem w kuźniach zakonu, przez Kapłanów Maszyny, którzy są w służbie Kosmicznych Marines. Ci wojownicy noszą dumną nazwę Zbrojmistrzów. Osoby te oddały się szkoleniu swoich umiejętności na Marsie. Po czym powróciwszy do zakonu, używają tam nabytej wiedzy, aby utrzymać w jak najlepszym porządku zakonne maszyny i urządzenia. Pojazdy te podczas swojej drogi, którą jest ich budowa przechodzą przez szeregi rytuałów mniejszych jak i większych. Mających na celu zapewnić im, jak i przewożonym towarzyszom i uzbrojeniu, długotrwałą funkcjonalność i poprawność działania. # Rytuał selekcji - Jest to rytuał który przechodzą wszystkie pojazdy stosowane przez kosmicznych marines i oparte na transportowcu Rhino. Jeden lub kilku Zbrojmistrzów przeprowadzają selekcję zebranych pojazdów. Sprawdzając poprawność działania pojazdu jak i ducha maszyny każdego z nich podczas długotrwałych i wyczerpujących testów,. Każdy z testowanych pojazdów zostaje oznaczony numerem, który jest informacją dla kuźni, które pojazdy mają stać się w przyszłości Predatorami, Whirlwindami, Razorbackami czy właśnie Vindicatorami. # Rytuał opancerzenia '''- Po selekcji każdy z Rhino czeka na swoją kolej aby w przyszłości stać się danym pojazdem. Gdy nadchodzi ta pora każdy z nich przechodzi przez ten rytuał, gdzie każda dodatkowa płyta pancerna i dodatkowa osłona jest na nim montowana, wcześniej jednak na pancerną płytę wykonaną z ceramitu, plastali i innych materiałów, błogosławi się, a na niej są grawerowane symbole ochronne, tak aby zapewniała oczywistą ochronę pojazdowi jak i załodze wewnątrz. Vindicator ma montowane dodatkowe płyty górne, których zadaniem jest ochrona pojazdu przed ostrzałem z okien w gęstej miejskiej dżungli. Podczas tego rytuału wykonuje się także kilka pomniejszych których zadaniem jest zmodyfikowanie wnętrza pojazdu. # '''Rytuał montowania uzbrojenia- Po wykonaniu rytuału opancerzania montuje się uzbrojenie główne i dodatkowe. W przypadku Vindicatora dodaje się także płyty pancerne z przodu wraz z działem, które podczas montażu także jest błogosławione. I montuje wielki lemiesz który jest także jego dodatkową osłoną. Tutaj także jest wykonywany pomniejszy rytuał załadunku amunicji, która jest wcześniej błogosławiona przez zakonnego Kapelana bądź Zbrojmistrza, lub nawet samego Mistrza Kuźni. Wyposażenie pojazdu Na przestrzeni wielu setek lat, prowizorycznie stworzony czołg który miał posłużyć w celu przełamania wrogich linii obronnych doczekał się wielu modyfikacji i ulepszeń, począwszy od dokładnego i poprawnego umieszczenia działa, poprzez dokładne zaplanowanie miejsca na amunicję i przedział bojowy, aż po poprawne rozmieszczenie pancerza pojazdu. Jednakże zasada budowy jest nadal taka sama, z tą różnicą że usunięto wszelakie niedoskonałości i wprowadzono wiele poprawek sprawiających że pojazd ten jest jednym z najlepszych pojazdów oblężniczych. Na jego wyposażeniu znajduje się: * Działo "Demolisher" - Działo to zastąpiło działo "Thunderer" którego zasada działania była taka sama, z tą różnicą, że działo Demolisher osiąga te same rezultaty mniejszym kalibrem, a co za tym idzie możliwością przewożenia większej ilości pocisków. Jest to Haubica przystosowana do prowadzenia ognia na bliski dystans, siania śmierci wśród wrogiej piechoty i zniszczenia wśród wrogich fortyfikacji. * Ciężki bolter - Jest to najzwyklejszy ciężki bolter, jest on montowany przy włazie gdzie członek załogi może go obsługiwać, mogą to też robić zaawansowane systemy logiczne. Stanowi skuteczne wsparcie przeciwpiechotne podczas obrony atakowanego pojazdu. * Bolter szturmowy - zastosowanie takie samo jak powyższy ciężki bolter, z tą różnicą że jest to podwójnie sprzężony bolter, który wystrzeliwuje dwa razy więcej pocisków. * Wyrzutnia granatów dymnych - wyrzutnia granatów dymnych używana do osłonięcia natarcia i ograniczenia widoczności wroga. * Lemiesz - Jest to ogromny lemiesz montowany na przedzie czołgu, gdzie pełni swoją podstawową funkcje, którą jest usuwanie lub przesuwanie gruzów i innych przeszkód z drogi pojazdu. Pełni on także funkcję dodatkowej osłony pojazdu. * Kolce - montowane zamiast lemiesza lub nawet na nim, służą pędzącemu pojazdowi do szybkiego i łatwego zabijania wrogów swoją prędkością. Nabijając ich po prostu na wystające pręty. * Reflektor - Montowany na górze pojazdu. Służy do wyszukiwania i oświetlania celów w warunkach nocnych, lub po prostu oświetlania drogi podczas przejazdu. * Rakieta przeciwpancerna - Jak większość pojazdów opartych na Rhino także Vindicator ma możliwość przewożenia pojedynczej rakiety przeciwpancernej. Dodatkowo niektóre zakony wciąż modyfikują te pojazdy dodając im np. Bronie Combi lub zamieniając działo Demolisher na ogromne działo laserowe. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus czołgu Vindicator Zastosowanie Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Czołg szturmowy/Działo szturmowe Demolisher. Jest to czołg przeznaczony do szturmów na ufortyfikowane pozycje wroga. Gdzie niezbędna jest jego siła ognia i potrzeba ostrzału stromotorowego, ale także możliwość szybkiego poruszania się po terenie zabudowanym, przy dobrym opancerzeniu pojazdu. Adeptus Astartes walczą na bliskim-średnim dystansie często podczas tych walk potrzebuję właśnie takie wsparcia ogniowego jakim są Vindicatory, albowiem artyleria nie zawsze jest w stanie im pomóc, a jej ostrzał nie zawsze jest tak celny, jak pociski wystrzeliwane przez ten przepotężny czołg oblężniczy. Dlatego też dość rzadko można spotkać atakujących marines bez takiego pojazdu na czele formacji, lub nawet kilku. Wsparcie i siła ognia tychże pojazdów jest po prostu nieoceniona. A parę z nich jest w zaledwie w kilku chwilowym ostrzale zamienić każdy budynek w wielką stertę gruzu. Grzebiąc pod nią wrogów którzy myśleli że budynek jest w stanie ochronić ich przed gniewem aniołów śmierci. Znane użycia czołgów Vindicator Oblężenie Vraks - Zakon Mrocznych Aniołów, Czerwonych Skorpionów i Aniołów Rozgrzeszenia użyły swoich Vindicatorów podczas oblegania miasta i przełamywania się przez linie zdrajców. Podobnie zresztą zrobili oddani bogom chaosu. Użyli oni swoich splugawionych Vindicatorów. Źródła Imperial Armour Vol 2 Space Marines & forces of the Inqusition str 67-76 Codex: Space Marines 5th edition str 80 Codex: Space Marines 6th edition str 26 Codex: Blood Angles 5th edition str 35 Codex: Space Wolves 5th edition str 43 Codex: Dark Angles 4th edition str 33 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Artyleria